Study Break
by LadyLunaticFringe
Summary: Got this idea while I was pleasuring myself in the shower. It really goes to show that inspiration can strike you at anytime lol. This is one of my many fantasies that I have about Ambrose and myself. Read, review and Enjoy. Thanks.


"God I can barely keep my eyes open." Sophia said, doing her homework in her room at her desk. She yawned, blinking her eyes lifting up her can of Monster Java to her lips but it was empty. "Fuck." She sighed frustrated, throwing the can in the garbage can. 'Maybe if I took a quick shower…Yeah that probably would help.' She thought to herself, getting up slipping off her boyfriend's hoodie along with her shorts and underwear. She grabbed her honeysuckle body wash, stepping into the shower, turning on the hot water. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, feeling her body tingle from the hot heat. Sophia popped the top on the bottle of soap and drizzled it onto the soaking wet wash cloth and began washing her body. The mixture of steam and the enchanting flowery scent was beginning to make her feel less stressed out and a whole lot better. 'Mmm this feels so perfect. I definitely needed this.' She thought to herself, feeling the water and suds slither down her body.

"I really wish your shower curtain were see-through. Course it wouldn't matter anyway because it'd just get all fogged up."

Sophia froze at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She peeped out from behind the curtain, "What are you doing here?!" She said, shocked and scared about her mom catching Jon in the bathroom with her while naked. "I'm shocked you can see me through all this steam. Jesus it's like a sweat shop in here." "I like my showers hot. Wait. That's not the point. How did you get up here?" "Relax. Your mom let me in. I told her I came here to do my "homework" with you." Jon said, taking off his shirt beginning to sweat. "Clever smart ass." Sophia joked. "Let me in with you." Jon said naughtily, taking off his basketball shorts and shoes. "No way." "Why not? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. You know how much I love it." Jon winked. "I don't want to get caught. Do you know how much trouble I can get in?!" "We won't get caught. Your mom is downstairs cooking dinner anyway, she won't even hear us." "Yes she will. Now I'm almost done, just go sit in my room and watch TV or something." Sophia said, pushing the curtain closed in Jon's face, rinsing off the rest of her body. She bent over to turn off of the water when she felt her boyfriend creep up behind her, slipping his hand up her back. She stood up, feeling Jon's chest press up against her back with his lips against her ear, sliding his hands against her hips. "Leave it on." He whispered sinfully, running his tongue along the side of her neck. A smile grew across Sophia's lips feeling Jon's hand slip down in between her thighs, rubbing against her pussy. "Mmm baby no." Sophia said in a whiny tone, scared of getting caught. "C'mon…let me play with the kitty." Jon whispered wickedly, sliding his middle finger in between her lips, massaging her clit. He slid his other hand up her body, massaging her breasts while he kissed her shoulder, lighting a few of her spots on fire. "Fuck you're so bad Jonathan." Sophia said, beginning to enjoy being groped by her boyfriend. "Fuck." "That's why you love me." Jon grinned, massaging around her clit with his index and middle finger, feeling the area become swollen, erect and wet. "Fuck yesss. I love the way you turn me on." "Yeah I really know how to hit that spot huh? I love making you scream my name." He growled, sliding his fingers lower, feeling the wetness fill between her thighs. "Too bad I'm gonna have to cover that pretty mouth of yours to muffle those screams or maybe I won't just so that your mother can hear you. Either way I couldn't give a fuck." He said, turning her around so that she can face him. "Because you know once I get started, there's no stopping until we cum and you know that I don't hold back either." Sophia panted, becoming more aroused by the roughness and carelessness of Jon's words as he positioned himself between her thighs. He lifted up her thigh, sliding himself into her deep. "The throbs from your pussy feel so fucking good." Jon said, kissing her lips. Sophia moaned, feeling the kiss intensify as Jon lifted up her other thigh in his hand, holding them both. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and her legs around his waist, sucking on his lip when he broke the kiss. He began thrusting harder and deeper into his girlfriend's tight pussy, moaning and panting roughly. "Fuck." He groaned, slamming up into her hard causing her to moan out loud. "Fuck, Jon. Give it to me. More baby please." She said through her gritted teeth, trying her best to remain calm and quiet but Jon made it so fucking hard to do either. "Better be careful what you ask for." He chuckled, giving her rougher thrusts, abusing her g-spot, making her squeeze his hips tighter. She clawed up his back, wanting to scream so desperately that she had to keep her mouth closed because if she opened it, she'd definitely let one out. "Jon." She said harshly, moaning feeling him going faster and faster. "God, fuck you're gonna kill me. Shit. Oh My God!" "Let it out, come on. Fucking let it out for me." Jon said, wanting to make Sophia be bad. "Fucking don't stop! Don't…Don't DON'T! UGH!" She whimpered, biting his shoulder moaning out long and hard. Jon laughed "You're gonna make me cum if you bite any harder. You ready for me to fill you up already?" "No please, just a little more baby. Fuck give me a little bit more, I'm so close." Sophia begged as Jon continued thrusting, slamming her arms against the wall roughly, working his hips grazing his teeth against her skin moaning. Her thighs began to shake, feeling herself beginning to melt as she came. Jon came seconds after, panting heavily against her neck releasing her hands. She opened her eyes and he lifted his head, giving her a deep kiss. "Fuck." She breathed out in a moan. "I love you." Jon said, letting her down off of the wall. "I love you too boo." She said smiling, turning off the water. Opening the shower curtain, stepping out onto the rug handing Jon a towel while drying herself off. "See I told you we wouldn't get caught." Jon winked jokingly. Sophia giggled.

After they got dressed –Sophia walked Jon downstairs to the door. "Good Night." Jon said to Sophia's mom, who was still in the kitchen, finishing dinner. "Good Night Jon. Be safe going home." "Alright." He said, kissing Sophia in the doorway as he was walking out. "Night babe." "Good Night sugar…" Sophia said, standing in the doorway watching Jon walk to his car biting her lip." She closed the door when he drove off and went to the kitchen to grab a can of Monster Java. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry." Her mother said, "Good, I'm starving." Sophia said appreciative, grabbing some food. "I'm glad all the noise finally stopped." "Noise?" Sophia asked, feeling her hand shake as she dug some food outta the casserole dish. "You didn't hear it? Sounded like somebody was having sex or something, nothing but screaming and moaning." "Nah I had my headphones in listening to music. Probably was the neighbors, their windows are open." Sophia pointed out the kitchen window. "Eh, you could be right. Well Good Night sweetheart." "Good night mom." Sophia said, going back upstairs grinning.

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
